


Croque-moi la peau, s'il-te-plaît

by Amie33



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Chocolate, F/M, Food Sex, Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amie33/pseuds/Amie33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is standing in front of him, wearing an almost completely transparent robe that stops a few inches above her knees, . And underneath... her bra is dark brown, red lace in place of straps, and what look like strawberries placed where her nipples should be, except it's not really lace and not really a bra, and surely those are real strawberries... He recognizes the brown 'material' instantly, and suddenly he can understand why she’s put the temperature so low. It's chocolate. She's wearing a bra made with chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Croque-moi la peau, s'il-te-plaît

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the mattex kinkathon.   
> 1\. Both shopping for sexy lingerie for Alex to wear…and then her modelling it for him.   
> 3\. Chocolate!! (In any form, let your imagination run wild)
> 
> Title from La femme chocolat, Olivia Ruiz.
> 
> It was very interesting to write those prompts, and for those who wonder, yes, chocolate lingerie exists. You can actually find chocolate knickers on amazon, and lots of lingerie made with sweets. And some fashion brands make amazing corsets in chocolate.
> 
> Thanks to Sam for the beta.

 

Matt comes back home after a long day of work, and instead of the comfortable warmth he's usually welcomed with - Alex in the kitchen and the kettle boiling, tea waiting for him, or the smell of something nice cooking in the oven and candles lit on the table - he finds the air cold and both the kitchen and the living-room empty. He throws his keys in the bowl in the hallway, frowning.

"Alex?" He calls once, and reluctantly removes his jacket - he feels like it's bloody freezing in here. He waits for an answer that doesn't come, walking to the thermostat first and checking the temperature; it shows 15 degrees, and he can feel a cold wind coming from the air conditioning. No wonder he's cold. Why did she set the temperature so low?

"Alex?" He calls again, and this time he's immediately rewarded by her voice, coming from what must be the other end of the flat.

"In here!"

"You put the air conditioning on?"

"Yes, I did. Don’t touch it!" she hastily adds and he frowns even more. What is she up to? Is she making another artistic attempt with ice or something?

"What are you doing? It's freezing!"

"So come here and get yourself warmer!"

He doesn't know if it's the tone of her voice or something more instinctive, but a shiver runs down his spine that has nothing to do with the cold this time. His curiosity pricked, he walks down the corridor, finding the door or their bedroom slightly open. He pushes it with the palm of his hand, slowly revealing what's inside.

"Alex, love, what do you --"

The words die in his throat as he finally opens the door completely and is welcomed by a sight he definitely doesn't expect.

Alex is standing in front of him, wearing an almost completely transparent robe that stops a few inches above her knees, . And underneath... her bra is dark brown, red lace in place of straps, and what look like strawberries placed where her nipples should be, except it's not really lace and not really a bra, and surely those are real strawberries... He recognizes the brown 'material' instantly, and suddenly he can understand why she’s put the temperature so low. It's chocolate. She's wearing a bra made with chocolate. He swallows, feeling hungry - but it's not his stomach speaking. Because it's his Alex, looking sexier than ever, with his favorite food on her - and it’s not only her bra. She’s wearing some kind of knickers and suspenders that seem to be made with chocolate too. It holds black stockings (which are probably in real lace this time) that end with wonderful shiny red heels, and for a second he doesn't know where to look, her chest surrounded by chocolate or her core surrounded by chocolate too, or those long and sexy legs... when he finally looks up at her face she's smiling at him cheekily.

"Are you wearing food?" He finally says, and she laughs quietly. The cold of the flat is long forgotten as he feels really hot and hotter by each passing second.

"Chocolate mostly, and a few sweets. I also got chocolate paint and whipped cream..." she waves in direction of the bedside table and he then notices the different bottles. She has really thought about it all.

"Dinner then?" He asks, stepping closer to her but stopping himself from jumping on her instantly and tearing her “clothes” off of her - he won't ruin all her efforts. He will make this last a bit.

"Dinner." She smiles invitingly and he finally reaches for her, his hands resting on her hips, the harsh smell of the chocolate mixing with her own perfume invading his senses, making him dizzy and already half hard. She runs her tongue over her bottom lip as he approaches and it's almost too much already. When he bends to reach her neck he can see her shivering in anticipation, and she moans when he licks along the strap of what stands as her bra - it’s definitely sweet, his mouth watering at both the taste of it and the taste of her skin, a mixing of sugary and salty, the promise of more pleasures to come. He licks insistently, a whole line from the crook of her collarbone to the back of her neck until he can't go further, and then back again, feeling Alex's hot breath in his hair. When he's done with one side he repeats the motion on the other, until she has two slick strains of his saliva around her throat.

He pulls back just enough to admire his work, the taste of sugar still sticking to his tongue, and quickly looks up at Alex to find her staring back at him, her bottom lip caught between her teeth, desire obvious in her dark eyes. His hands move to cup her cheeks, and he bends slightly to kiss her. She laps hungrily at the inside of his mouth, whimpering as she tastes the sweetness. He suddenly realises that they haven't even started yet and wonders how it will be like when he is attacking the chocolate bits.

Eventually he pulls back after a last peck on her lips, ready to continue his exploration. He steps back as his fingers trace the shape of her bra, and he can’t help but notice that, despite the cold air of the flat, it has started to melt down a bit on her hot skin. He runs his thumb along the edge of the cups, feeling the chocolate stick on his skin as he does. Gooseflesh appears on Alex’s skin but he doubts it has anything to do with the cold, and everything to do with his touch and the eroticism of the situation. He pays attention to the patterns on the underwear (does it even earn the name?) a mixing of dark and white chocolate, almost like precious lace, and he can’t help but admire the quality of it. It would almost be a pity to eat it and totally destroy it, if there wasn’t the most perfect woman hiding underneath.

When he’s done with the bra ( _chocolate_ bra, his mind keeps reminding him) he kneels down in front of Alex, facing the suspenders and knickers, both made in chocolate too. He takes a second to silently thank the person who invented those.

“Where did you find them?” he asks as he traces the shape of the garment, and watches Alex’s skin covering in gooseflesh as he does.

“There’s a fashion brand doing clothes with all kinds of food.” She stops as he runs his tongue along her inner thigh, the mixing of the chocolate and Alex’s taste even better here, stronger, “I ordered an outfit, it’s just arrived today.”

He pulls back and stands up again, more ready than ever to start peeling her out of those clothes, and literally eating her out. “We should send them our huge thanks after this. But first...” He grabs her waist and gently pushes her backwards. “You should lie on the bed.”

She nods as he lets go of her, letting her robe and her heels fall on the floor before settling on the bed, resting on her elbows, her knees bent and her legs slightly parted, an invitation he’ll be ready to reply to once he’s gotten rid of his own clothes. Ignoring the cold that hits his skin, the sight of her enough to warm him up, he removes his shirt, then his shoes and socks before he can finally can take off his jeans and boxers. All the while Alex stares at him, desire in her eyes as her own fingers dance tantalizingly across her skin, and it’s a miracle he only trips once in the process. She pats the bed next to her when he’s ready, and he’s more than happy to comply, almost jumping on the mattress.

“So, what do you want to try first?” he asks, holding both the chocolate paint and the whipped cream in his hands.

“I don’t know, darling, you’ll be the one eating, choose.”

Matt looks at both the bottles, then at Alex again, before eventually deciding for the chocolate and putting the cream back on the bed - not far away, he’ll need it soon. He removes the cork and he can feel Alex’s breathing stop as he bends the bottle over her stomach and a few drops fall on her skin. He leans forwards, just enough so he can lap at the chocolate with the tip of his tongue. The first lick tastes delicious so he removes the rest of the drops with the flat of his tongue greedily, and is rewarded by the slight quivers of her muscles under his touch.

When he pulls back, Alex is biting her lower lip and looking at him with dark eyes, and it’s all he needs to keep on. This time he drops the chocolate purposefully on her stomach, tracing letters on her skin and she tilts her head to watch.

“Mine?” she reads when he’s done, and he nods as he runs his fingers around the word.

“Mine.”

“ _Yours_ ,” she purrs the word out. He licks at the chocolate more passionately this time, literally lapping it out of her skin, and she moans and squirms underneath him as he does. And when he pulls back, her eyes stare at his lips with envy as he licks the remaining drops, and he can’t help but notice she’s panting slightly.

“I hope I’m the only one allowed to cover you in chocolate and lick it off.”

“The only one,” she breathes out, her eyes flicking to his lips again and he takes pity on her, cupping her face and bringing his lips to hers. She kisses him hungrily, licking his lips and tongue and teeth until the taste of the chocolate slowly disappears and the only thing he can feel is him.

He comes back to the bottle of chocolate when she’s satisfied, and for a while they repeat the same motions; he writes on her skin and licks it before kissing her. He tries to cover almost all her body, stomach and arms and chest, only avoiding her legs and the stockings covering them. He paints on her skin words of love and respect, desire and devotion. She laughs when he writes _goddess_ on her left shoulder, and gasps when he can’t resist and bites her ankle before soothing it with more kisses.

Soon he has almost covered and clean up her whole body and his tongue tickles with the taste of the chocolate and the bitterness of Alex’s sweat. He would be happy to continue this forever, but Alex is growing more aroused each time his tongue touches her, her moans getting deeper, low growls in his ears, and even if she doesn't ask anything, he knows she’s getting impatient. Maybe it’s time to start the _plat de resistance_ then...

Alex raises her brow at him as he bends to take the bottle of whipped cream, shaking it before putting a generous amount directly upon her navel. When there’s enough for his taste, he drops the bottle and takes the chocolate, tracing circles around the cream. It reminds him of a giant dessert, and he’s sure he will never be able to eat any ice-cream without having the picture of her, spread on the bed with only food covering her - but he doesn't really mind if he spends the rest of his life getting hard while eating ice-cream, because it's totally worth it. Now there's only one thing missing, and it's not far away.

He can feel air Alex's breath hitching as he lets go of the chocolate, placing the bottle next to the cream, and he leans in, dangerously approaching her chocolate covered breasts. He can't help but run his tongue over his lips before coming closer and taking what he's looking for - cherry's on top. Except it's a strawberry, but it's not really important, is it? He sinks his teeth in the fruit and tugs gently, until it separates from the rest of the bra. Alex gasps as he moves the strawberry onto her stomach, covering it with chocolate, then dips it in the whipped cream. When he’s happy with it he holds it out to Alex, still holding it between his teeth. She cups his face to pull him closer to her, before her lips close around the fruit and next to his.

For a few seconds it’s a bit messy as they kiss and eat at the same time, all the flavours mixing up, the cream melting in their mouth, the juice of the fruit slipping between their teeth, the harsh note of the chocolate revealing it all, and they both moan as their tongues lick hungrily at everything they can.

They have to part when they can’t breathe anymore, and they stay long seconds just staring at each other. Matt begins to wonder if he’ll be able to remove any piece of this chocolate underwear from Alex’s body, because he just wants her now. He wants to feel her skin shiver under his palms and sink his teeth into her neck and hear her pant in his ears, and he wants to kiss her again and again until he forgets everything.

“Patience,” she whispers and he’s about to ask if he’s said his last thoughts aloud, but his breath catches in his throat as she raises her fingers from his mouth and strokes along his lips and down his chin. He realises a mix of strawberry juice and cream has slid down his face while they were kissing. She gathers everything up and then sucks her finger clean while making indecent noises, her eyes never leaving his. He gulps and feels himself harden even more.

He stares as she releases her finger with a pop, and slides her hands down her throat, along her collarbone before reaching for a breast and removing the second strawberry. She mimics his previous action, dipping the fruit in the whipped cream and the chocolate before holding it to him. He accepts it greedily, rolling his tongue around her fingers as he eats and it’s her turn to stop breathing.

When her fingers are clean and the fruit long eaten, he pecks the tips of her fingers before leaving a trail of kisses up her arm, above her ear and along her jaw, at the corner of her mouth and down her throat, the kisses turning into bites and nips and licks as he moves closes to her bra. He attacks the sweet-made strap, eating most of it as Alex squirms, before dipping between her breasts and sinking his teeth into the chocolate. She gasps, her hands coming into his hair as the 'material' breaks and his teeth scrape against her skin.

The chocolate is tasty and melts in his mouth, the flavour of Alex’s sweat sticking to his tongue despite the strong cocoa invading his senses, and it’s the best mixing ever. She moans as he eats another bite, and another, barely pausing between them. His tongue dances on her skin as the chocolate is slowly replaced by a naked breast, and the more it appears, the less he eats, and the more he teases her. Her hands tug at his hair and guides him as she squirms and moans, and he’s almost sorry there is so much to eat because it doesn’t seem to be fast enough. He can feel his arms and chest being covered with the whipped cream and the chocolate still lingering on her stomach, but he doesn’t mind, on the contrary - if he’s lucky Alex will clean him up.

He’s almost eaten half a cup, each lap of his tongue punctuated by Alex moaning, when she suddenly yanks him by the hair and forces him into a hungry kiss. She strokes his mouth with passion, until he thinks they’re both going to suffocate and she finally breaks the kiss. “Oh god,” she pants, her face deliciously flushed and he doesn’t know if it’s because of the lack of air or the excitation, “this tastes wonderful.”

“Not as good as you.”

He pecks her lips once again before crawling down her body and a whimper of anticipation leaves her lips. He scatters kisses along her chest, disregarding her half eaten bra to go lower, licking at the remaining chocolate and cream on her stomach before finally stopping in front of the other piece of her chocolate undergarment. Alex’s thighs part automatically as he takes a moment to admire the delicate suspenders and, wondering how he is going to attack them, and which part will be the best to start with. Will he tease her a little more, eating the sides first, licking the creace of her thigh and the edge of the underwear, or will he directly start by her core and mix the two flavours, of the chocolate and her intimacy.

“Can you please just make up your mind? Soon?” Alex finally growls, shifting restlessly on the bed and he realises that he must have been staring for a while, and maybe speaking aloud without even being conscious of it.

“Yes, you have,” she whimpers, “but I would like less talking, and more doing.” She raises her hips to stress her words and the next thing he knows, he moves between her legs and bites into the chocolate just upon her centre. He hasn’t even clearly made up his mind yet, but his body seems to have taken the decision for him. His teeth sink into the material and the chocolate cracks. The flavor has barely hit his tongue that there’s another scent, another taste, strong and spicy, that mixes up with it. He knows it by heart now, but somehow the chocolate seems to highlight it, enhance it in a way he didn’t think was possible; at the same time the chocolate tastes a lot better, and it’s intoxicating.

He takes another bite and punctuates it with a long lick between Alex’s newly revealed folds, and she gasps and swears loudly in response. Her hands fly into his hair, tugging at his scalp and he’s not sure if she’s trying to push him away or pull him closer. But there’s no way he could pull back now, even if she begged him. So he keeps his position, buried between her legs as he laps and sucks and bites, raising his head away from her slick sex every now and then when he needs to _breathe_ , just a second before going back to eat her. This is one of the most amazing things they have ever experienced, and if he believes the indecent noises Alex is making right now, he’s sure she agrees. He has to press his arm across her stomach at some point to keep her from rising from the bed, the last drops of chocolate and cream sticking to his skin; he briefly thinks of the mess they’re probably going to be at the end of this.

Carrying on at this pace her knickers are almost entirely gone before long, at least the bits he can reach without going too far away from her core and where he can continue paying attention to stroke her exactly where she wants. His tongue teases her entrance before dipping inside, her walls fluttering around him as he tastes her more deeply and tries to capture as much of her essence as he can. Then he pulls back to lick up between her folds and around her clit, sucking every drop remaining there, before repeating the motion, again and again until a shudder runs through Alex’s entire body and her grip in his hair tightens, almost painful, and she comes with a cry. He keeps lapping at her, new wetness sticking at his tongue, the flavour intoxicating and he doesn’t pull back until finally Alex tugs at his hair, sitting up as she drags his lips to hers.

He lets her kiss him, her hands cradling his face as it’s her turn to devour him, her tongue stroking his mouth and she moans as she tastes what he has just discovered, the wonderful mixing of him and her and chocolate. When she’s finished with his mouth she laps at his cheeks and nose and chin with an eagerness he has rarely seen. Buying that underwear was really a brilliant idea, he thinks.

“Mmm, it _really_ tastes wonderful,” she says between kisses.

“It does. And if you --”

He can’t finish his sentence before she suddenly pushes him and he can’t help but cry in surprise as he suddenly finds himself lying on the bed with Alex straddling him. “Oi! You distracted me!”

“Maybe. But there’s no reason why you should have all the fun.”

“I don’t have all the fun...”

“No. You don’t.”

She stresses her words with a naughty smile full of promises and he feels a thrill run down his whole body in anticipation. His new position allows him to have a new angle of her, and the view is absolutely breathtaking. Her bra is half eaten, dangling upon her chest, her knickers are in the same state, some cream remains, sticking on her stomach and, god bless her, her stocking are still on. She looks deliciously ravished and sexy, her face flushed and her skin glowing with sweat, and he can’t wait to see what she has in mind for him.

He doesn’t have to wait long. She leans in to peck a last kiss upon his chin, and when she sits back up he realises she’s holding something… his mouth goes dry as he recognises the bottle of whipped cream. She crawls back until she can sit on his lap, right in front of his cock that twitches as she looks at him with sinful eyes. He gulps as she shakes the bottle and takes him in hand to still him.

“Time to discover what it tastes like on you…”

She winks, and whatever he is about to reply gets lost as she holds the bottle upon him and covers him with cream. It feels cold on his hot member, and for a second it reminds him of the cold air of the room, long forgotten. And then Alex’s mouth is around him, sucking, and he doesn’t think about anything anymore. Her tongue laps at him greedily as she cleans him of all the cream, all the while making indecent noises of pleasure. He closes his eyes and grabs the sheet tightly into his fists, and it takes him all of his will not to come instantly.

He lets out a sigh as she releases him with a pop and stares at his now clean cock with a look of satisfaction. He can’t miss the way she licks her lips before reaching out for the bottle of chocolate, and traces a long trail of the sweet, sticky mixture along his cock. A few seconds after her tongue follows the same path and he swears, unable to stop his hips from bucking as she licks at him.

“Not bad.” She adds chocolate on the top to his tip, sucking it clean and she has to hold him down with her elbow because his hips keep rising from the bed. “Not bad at all.”

She tips the bottle again, and he barely has time to say her name, “Alex…” It sounds like a plea but he’s not sure what he is begging for. The next second her mouth is on him again and what he wants doesn’t really matter anymore.

She keeps teasing him, alternating bottles, cream and chocolate, chocolate and cream, sometimes together, and he doesn’t even pay attention to what she’s putting on him, as long as the next step is her tongue around him. She sucks and licks and laps with as much enthusiasm as he showed a few minutes ago, and the feeling of her is as intoxicating as it was when he was tasting her - maybe more. The view he has from his position is hypnotic, his cock being covered by food before disappearing into her mouth, again and again, her arse wriggling in the air, and those stockings, oh lord those stockings… He must have suddenly developed a fetish for Alex in stockings. And he needs to be inside of her. Now.

He grabs her shoulders and pulls her up until she lies against his chest. One of his hands cups her face as he kisses her, the other roaming over her body, along her spine and down her arse as he gently squeezes. He keeps going south, his fingers stroking her thighs for a moment until he grips her tightly and to switch their position.

“Need you,” he manages to breathe out between the kisses and he can feel her smile against his mouth. The next thing he knows, her fingers wrap around his cock, guiding him to her entrance. A thrust and he is buried inside of her, finally, the sensation too good and for a moment he doesn’t dare to move, and neither does she.

Eventually she rolls her hips and groans his name and he starts to move. For a while he doesn’t think anything, doesn’t feel anything but the feeling of her and how good this is. Their bodies slide against each other and he’s vaguely aware of the chocolate melting down and sticking to their skin, and they’re going to be a real mess when it’s over, but for now it doesn’t matter. Alex’s nails dig into his back as she moans and her walls spasm around him as she’s getting closer and closer, and he’s not sure he’s going to hold on much longer.

“Come on, babe, come for me,” he whispers, and she answers with a strangled word that sounds like his name, but she isn’t there yet.

He rests her forehead against hers and cups her face, his other hand holding her leg closer, higher, the lace of her stockings a bit rough against his skin as he dives deeper inside of her.

“I’m holding you, love, come on.”

He doesn’t know if it’s his words or the new angle, but the next second she’s shuddering in his arms and he follows her, groaning her name. His whole body trembles, his grip tighter and his eyes closed as he comes.

He doesn’t know how much time passes after, while they just stay still, holding each other until he finally lets go of her and falls on the bed next to her. For a while neither of them talk, trying to bring their breathing back to a normal speed.

“Wow,” Alex finally breaks the silence. “It was…” She stops, at lack for words.

“Yes, it was...” he tries to end the sentence but nothing seems strong enough.

“Amazing,” she finally decides for the adjective and he can’t but agree.

“Yes. Exactly. Amazing.”

He turns his head to look at her, and finds her staring back at him, smiling. She looks absolutely gorgeous, but totally in a mess. Her hair is in a wild disarray, her flushed cheeks are covered with dry chocolate and cream, more of it stuck on the skin of her chest and stomach, and she still has on the remaining parts of what once was her underwear. If he looks at himself, he isn’t better.

“We need to take a shower. And to change the sheets,” he observes and she laughs.

“We _could_ ,” she demurs and he raises a brow questioningly. She shakes her head in direction of her underwear. “But we haven’t finished it and…” She breaks a piece of chocolate from what remains of her bra, and brings it to her lips. “I’m still hungry. Dinner?”

The moment she bites in the sweet, any idea of a shower disappears.

_the end_


End file.
